


Through The Years

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Series: Through The Years [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ;))), Ace Lives, Everybody Lives, I really need to move on, I swear to God, Outlook dies, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Sabo isnt an amnesiac, Teach dies, Thatch will live, You too Akainu, but if youre offering..., fuck you Teach, i cant, im sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: Sabo never left when the Celestial Dragon came.





	1. Beginning

Sabo stares out into the ocean, his blue eyes reflecting the waves. He sighs, and closes his eyes. He could almost imagine the sun against his skin, the dirt under his feet, the smell of blood and trees that never really quite left his senses. The feel of  a cold, metal pipe in his hand. The sound of laughter, of crying, of the roars of creatures — both the ones being hunted and the ones who's hunting. 

He misses those simpler times. Misses his brothers, misses his freedom.

Misses it so badly, that feeling of freedom. The taste of it had been so sweet, and he wants more. But not yet. A few more months, he thinks as he glances at the calendar, six months at the latest.

He had waited for nine years, what's a few more months?

A knock on his door startles him out of his musings, and he glances away from the window to look at the servant. The lady's mouth is pursed, her eyes narrowed. She, and most of the staff, had never minded showing their displeasure of him _and_ — he thinks as he traces the name he carved on his seat — his habits. 

"Master Outlook asks for you," she says, not bitingly, but not really respectful at all.

Perhaps she still remembers those times he and his brothers ran her over after a dine and dash. Huh. Maybe that's why most of the staff dislikes him. Nevertheless, he smiles politely, and inclines his head. He jumps of the crate he declared as his seat — _gracefully_ , mind you — and snaps the book he had been reading shut.

"In his study?"  He says more than asks. The maid nods, and turns around sharply to march away. Sabo feels a flicker of amusement, and grins for a second before stifling it.

***

"You called for me, Father?" 

He opens the door and walks inside, posture relaxed and book held aloft in his hand. He watches as the man purses his lips and turns just the slightest bit red. Outlook had never liked the way he slouches at home.

He waits for the man to comment, and was surprised when he simply inclined his head for Sabo to take a seat. Sabo's lips pursed, but he sat on the chair nonetheless.

"As you know," the man says stiffly, "the coming of age of our people is important. And, as such, the coming of age of the child of a king is even more important. Especially the heir, or heiress in this case."

Sabo carefully doesn't react as the dark haired man seem to struggle getting out his next words. He keeps moving on his chair, and if its unbecoming of a noble, he would probably fidget with his sleeves. He's possibly stalling, but why?

"The King invites all the eligible Nobles of Goa to the Princess's Coming Of Age Party, including you," the man's face twist as if he had eaten a lemon, "and it'll be done in Sabaody Island."

Sabo freezes, staring at the man with wide eyes. Sabaody is in the Grand Line, he knows.  No wonder Outlook looks so displeased. The man had done all he can to get rid of anything connected to pirates, letting Sabo's knowledge of that place as little as possible. To avoid any crazy ideas getting into his head, he says, as if Sabo can't do that all by himself.

"Now go and pack a whole week's outfit," the man orders, "and stop slouching!"

There it is. Sabo had wondered why Outlook didn't comment on his position.

"Yes, sir," he mutters as he rises from his seat.

The moment he enters his room, Sabo grins widely. He's sailing out into the sea~


	2. Ace Eats Everything

"PORTGAS D. AAAACCCCEEEE!!!" 

Marco's voice thunders to throughout the whole ship, and Thatch pouts as he rubs his ears. He came to report that Ace has eaten most of their food, and all he gets in return are deafened ears? Honestly, it's like no one appreciates him now a days.

He follows quietly as Marco stomps towards the deck, presumably looking for their brat. 

"What's wrong, my sons?" Oyaji asks, looking amused. 

Marco lets out a frustrated groan, "Our resident black hole had eaten all of our stock, and it'll be at least one more week before another island."

"But we just restocked three weeks ago!" Izou protests, "he couldn't have eaten a whole two month's stock just like that!"

Thatch grins and throws an arm around the cross dresser, "Two words for you, my dear: Black. Hole."

Marco throws him a dirty glare, and he quickly amends, "and I might've miscalculated a little bit."

Vista, who had been walking past, snorts and says, "Of course you're partly to blame."

Thatch pouts at him.

"Anyway, any of you knows where Ace is?"

"You're looking for me?" They hear the youngest commander asks, and they look around. 

Haruta grins and waves at them with his left hand. The other is...

Thatch looks down and stares at the grinning Ace, who waves cheerily from where Haruta's holding him down.

"I dragged him here after I heard Marco screaming his name," the green clad commander says, looking pleased with himself.

Marco sighs.

"Sooo... Why'd you call me?" The fire cracker says, wide eyes and innocence that's not fooling anyone.

"We're all out of stock. _Again_. You ate it all, _again_ ," Marco growls out, looking ready to pull his remaining hair out. It'd be hilarious if he does, because he'll become bald.

Thatch's eyes meets Ace's, and he knew the boy thought the same thing. They snorted together.

"Can't we fish or something?" 

The two of them tries to stifle their laughter as Marco turns sharply to glare at Blamenco. 

"We. Are. In. The. Calm. Belt, Blamenco. _Calm Belt_." 

Every word was punctuated with a step towards the tall man, followed by a jab of the Phoenix's finger. Blamenco sweat drops, opening his palm towards the first mate in what he probably hopes is a calming gesture.

"Ah, don't worry too much, Marco. I spot with my little eye, a ship full of Nobles," Haruta cooes, staring at the horizon.

Marco sighs.

"Be thankful we need to train the rookies too, Ace, or else you'll be Sea King bait," he mutters darkly, and Ace gulps.

Thatch giggles.

"You too, Thatch."

The man shudders and throws himself towards Ace, who side stepped him, laughing.

***

Marco watches as Ace froze at the sight of a dark haired man. Watches quietly as his face twists into an ugly look, full of rage and anguish and fear and grief. Watches quietly as Ace took a step forward, then another, then another. Watches as the fiery tempered brat jumps to the ship despite his earlier decision to wait a bit. Watches as the nobleman's eyes flashed with recognition, right before Ace punches him hard enough to knock him out. Watches, quietly, carefully, and wonders _why_.

" _Demon brat,_ " a lady — the wife, perhaps, from the dress she's wearing — hisses, and Marco frowns. There's a lot of anger in that tone, and it's something _personal_. Ace have some sort of history with this people, and Marco doesn't know _what_. 

Marco sees the glower on the fire logia's face and sees the fear in the fat teen's eyes, the one hiding behind the lady, but the lady doesn't back down, doesn't flinch back even when she's shaking.

"Where is he?" Ace says slowly, carefully, and Marco wonders who he's looking for. 

"In his room," the teenager says, even as his mother looks at him with sharp eyes.

Ace glares at them, before walking quickly to the cabins.


	3. Ace Saves The Day

Sabo lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He's so close — _so, so close_ — to the sea. He can hear it calling him, promising to take him to the brothers who probably doesn't know him anymore. Brothers who he still loves despite the doubts time and Outlook planted in his mind. Brothers he misses like a missing limb, brothers who shared his dreams. Brothers who understood him.

He sighs. Perhaps he could look, just a peak, enough to satisfy his curiosity but not enough to tempt him and put Luffy in danger.

He stays put.

A commotion start at the deck, but Sabo stubbornly stays right where he is.

'Besides, it's not like I can really leave this room,' he thinks darkly, glowering at the chain connecting him to the bed. He tugs at it a bit, and gives a frustrated groan. Why must they lock him up? What if pirates attack the ship, how will he defend himself?

The door slams open, making him look at it with wide eyes. A man, wearing nothing but black pants and an atrocious orange hat, stands outside with a scowl. Sabo stares, takes into account the wavy, black hair, the scowling lips, the hundreds of familiar freckles, the little, warship shaped scar on the shoulders and thinks, 'The sea brought you to me, after all.'

"I knew that guy looked familiar," Ace mutters, looking at him up and down. Sabo hums.

"You're not wearing a shirt," he comments, sitting up and propping his chin on his left hand, legs crossed.

"And you look posh," the man, his brother, throws back and Sabo laughs. It's hollow, but it's familiar. So familiar, it makes Sabo want to cry.

"This place takes things from you, no matter how tight you hold on," he says, and  hurt flashes on Ace's face.

"I'm sorry," the other says, and Sabo thinks this is it, Ace is disowning him. Telling him that they're not brothers anymore, that he doesn't need Sabo any longer —

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner," Ace continues, and Sabo's mind halts.

The boy — _man_ — is standing close, Sabo's chains on his hand. He stared, wondering what's going on on that mind of his. His brother, so close, and Sabo could see his eyes.

His eyes, full of anguish and self blame, and Sabo doesn't need to wonder after all. He's probably thinking that he left Sabo all these years, that Sabo had been waiting all these time and he didn't come. Didn't come when he was needed the most.

The idiot.

So Sabo grabs his pillow and hits Ace as hard as he could. The man startles, and looks at him with a scowl. He grins cheekily.

"You're thinking stupid things again, and it's my job to get that head of yours on the right track," he answers the unasked question. The man snorts, and shakes his head. 

Sabo watches as the man grabs the bed post, and his arm turns to fire. He lets out a curse, because he remembers _fire, fire, fire, the smell of burning flesh, the sound of anguished screams and wondering if one of them are his brother's_.

He's panicking, he knows. He can feel the cold sweat travelling on his forehead, the shaking of his hand. He can't breathe, can't see. He hears the canopy of screams, getting louder and louder, his heart beating against his chest, the blood rushing in his ears.

"-bo. Sabo. Sabo!"

The scream breaks him out of his panic attack, his eyes meeting worried, black eyes framed by lashes longer than a girl's. Ace is hovering over him, his hands fluttering — 

And Sabo's so, so glad that he is.


	4. Introductions... I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably ooc but that's nothing new. Thanks to everyone who kudo'd and commented. I'll reply later, I promise. <3.

"Put me down," a cultured voice protests, and everyone on the Moby Dick looks at the ship's door cabin. 

"No," Ace's voice follows, full of steely resolve and Izou wonders who he's arguing with.

Izou watches as Ace kicks the door open, carrying a blond man dressed like a noble in his arms. On his head, right on top of his beloved, orange hat, is a blue top hat with  goggles on the rim. The noble's cheeks are red, and he's not looking at anyone.

"C'mon, Ace. I can walk on my own. This is embarrassing," he huffs out, but doesn't do anything to make the fire cracker put him down. In fact, he looks very comfortable in his place on Ace's arms.

"No, you can't. You're ankle's sprained, you clumsy idiot. Honestly, what were you doing while I'm gone?" 

Exasperation colored the fire logia's voice, and the blond scowls. 

"Learning to pick locks and escape routes, trying to keep my head down so my bastard father doesn't call the marines on Luffy for being annoying," he mutters darkly, and Ace sighs. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Bo. Not when the last time I did so you pulled a stupid, self sacrificing stunt," Ace whispers, stopping in front of the family of nobles.

"I'm not sorry, Outlook," Ace grins brightly, "I'm stealing your first born again and all your food."

This startles a laugh out of the blond

"They're going too sink your ship too."

The sentence was said gleefully, and Izou stares. He wants to ask, but he's not really sure he wants to know what's happening. 

"Y-you're choosing the demon brat over your own flesh and blood?!?" The blond lady shrieks loudly, and Izou winces.

"You're forgetting that it's not just a Demon _Brat_ , Mother, it's Demon _Trio_ , and I'll always be part of them," the blond says, sounding amused this time.

"When we come back, I'll order for a kill on sight on him—" the lady snarls, and the blond laughs.

" _If_ you can get home," Ace corrects, "because I wouldn't be so sure you lot are going to survive the Calm Belt after I sink your ship."

"You wouldn't," the fat teenager says, horrified, "you can't let him do that, big brother!"

"Not your brother, Stelly. A brother, yes, but never yours," there wasn't even a sorry note on the blond's voice. It was harsh, and the noble brat gapes.

The two grins and Izou's jaw drops, because the tilt of their mouths are the same, their eyes shining with the same amount of mischievousness and malice. The type of alikeness that only happens if you spend long enough time with someone.

Izou sighs, and looks at his Oyaji. The man's face is full of open curiosity. His eyes meets Thatch, and knows that they're going to have another brother. He's also not quite as opposed as he would've thought.

He turns back just in time to see Ace jump towards the ship, the blond brat laughing delightedly.

***

Haruta watches carefully as the second division commander jumps into the ship with a blond noble in his arms. He watches as he skips towards Oyaji, grinning widely.

"Who's that, Ace?" Oyaji asks with his deep voice, but Haruta knows that look, and groans.

The blond looks up to their father and a look of deep betrayal settles into his face.

" _You_ — that's not— they _said_ — _beard_ —" he splutters, and Haruta stifles his snort.

Ace doesn't have that problem though, and laughs hysterically.

"Y-you thought—" he says through his laughter, the blond's cheek turning red.

The blond whacks him on the head, and mutters, "All I know about him are Gramp's stories, and you know that all he said about Whitebeard is that he's _huge!_ " 

The blond pouts and oh, oh. That looks familiar, that red cheeks, that pout. Haruta had seen that exact look on Ace's face, and he wonders how.

The two of the doesn't even look alike! _At all_.


	5. More Introductions, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More out of character cheese. Please don't hate me. T.T
> 
> Also, I really love Doting!Whitebeard. Just... A thought. Yeah. Totally. *looks away guiltily*

"Well? Who is this, Ace?" Newgate watches carefully as his youngest son grins brightly. One full of youthful joy and relief, something that makes him curious.

"He's my little brother, Sabo!" Ace says, a tint of awe on his voice.

"It's only a few months—" the blond protests, but his eyes are shining with happiness that Newgate only sees when a son of his comes back home.

Everyone else gasps at that declaration, and he watches as Marco's eyes zeroes on the tattoo on Ace's arm. The one with only three letters, A S L. The L stands for Luffy, Newgate's sure, and now they know what the S stands for.

He laughs, his chest rumbling with it.

The blond brat looks at him with confusion, but Ace grins and shakes his head.

"I'm taking him to my room, Oyaji. I need to fix his ankle up," Ace says.

The blond nods, "Just like old times, eh?"

"Old times?" Thatch says slowly, brows furrowed.

Sabo laughs. 

"You didn't know? Ace and I had been getting into fights since we're five. That's how I met him actually," the man says brightly, "I was really tired from a day of pick pocketing and stuff, so I went inside a bar to grab a bite. There was a lot of loud noise, metals hitting each other, breaking wood, screams and shouts and curses. I thought there was a bar fight, and I was right. But instead of a bunch of men making some ruckus, there's this dark haired boy carrying a metal pipe, standing on a pile blood, surrounded by men three times his size. And I was there, standing behind him, thinking, 'I want to be just like him someday!'"

His blue eyes has a far away look, full of fondness and awe. 

"That's it?!?" Haruta demands, "just like that, the two of you are best friends?!?"

The blond brat stares at his second youngest son, before laughing until Ace has to be forced to place him down or drop him. He laughs and laughs and laughs. Newgate watches as the division commander's face twist into a scowl, while Ace steadily turns red.

"Oh, no. By Davy Jones, it wasn't easy. This is Ace we're talking about. I think I died five times before we even had a proper working relationship," the man giggles again.

"I wasn't that bad!" Ace pouts adorably, and Newgate snorts.

"Is that how he makes family? By trying to kill them?" He can't help but ask, not really curious but Ace is blushing and it's _adorable_.

The blond sits, and hums.

"Sort of. The only people I think he didn't try to kill is our foster family, the Dadan Family, and our sort of adoptive, older sister, Makino. Or is it aunt, since Shanks is her husband and Luffy sees him as his father figure?" 

The last part wasn't directed at them, and makes Newgate confused. It seems they're family life is as confusing and complicated as they come. He should've expected it, Ace is a D, after all.

"Wait, Makino married Shanks?" 

Poor Ace looked stupefied with the information, and Sabo laughs. "They've been married for ages! How come you didn't know?"

Ace absentmindedly scoops the man up, walking towards his room. As their voices fades out, Marco walks up to him.

"He's a noble, yoi," he says, lips pursed.

"Ace trusts him," Thatch murmurs, and Haruta frowns.

"He's... Different," Izou adds his two cents, "but that's what we thought of Alice too, once. And look where that got us."

Vista hums. "Thatch was one of them, once upon a time," he reminds them and Rakuyo nods at his point.

"I'll talk to Ace," Newgate says, hoping to ease the hearts of his children.

Marco's lips twitches just the slightest bit, and inclines his head.


	6. Names, And The Power They Hold Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all the chap—
> 
> Yeah, no. Just two~ (^.^)/

"Ace! Pops is looking for you!" Haruta says as he knocks on the door, "you should bring your brother with you, too!"

Ace and Sabo looks at each other, exchanging responses with nothing but miniscule twitches of their faces. Ace grins and nods.

"Sure, I'm coming!" He shouts back, and Sabo nods after the footsteps are far enough for them to not be over heard.

"I don't know, Ace. I literally don't know a thing about this," he gestures around to, well, everything, "all I know is navigation and even that is stretching it."

"Oyaji won't care about that. He won't turn you away," he whispers, "and if he did, I'll leave with you."

"No! You— you're happy here, Ace. You can't do that!" Sabo hisses, eyes determined. 

"I can and I will. I lost you once already, I'm not losing you again!"

"But—"

"But it won't come to that. Trust me."

***

"Oyaji?" Ace says as he opens the meeting room door. He sees the other commanders from the corner of his eyes, and a spark of hope flickers into his eyes.

"Ace, my son. How—" his father starts, but before he can, Haruta throws himself into his arms.

"Give us a reason to trust him, Ace. Please. Something solid because I don't — I don't want to get hurt again!" The man, just a year older than Ace yet more in tune with his emotions, says.

Ace suddenly remembers the vacant seat of second division commander, the whispered words of 'Alice' and 'betrayal' and 'noble', and understands. Understands that Haruta sees he's happy with Sabo, that Sabo is home, the way they'll never be, but that understanding isn't enough. That they need a concrete evidence to let Sabo into their family, because they got hurt by them once.

So Ace says, "I trusts him with my name. For seven, going eight, years, he's in the perfect position to expose that, and I would've been dead long before you even heard of me. But he didn't."

Marco stares at him, then sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "Fair enough."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rakuyo asks, but Oyaji is already nodding. 

Ace smiles, bittersweet and yet somehow full of pride, "Everything. It has to do with everything."

He feels Sabo's hands brushing against his, and takes the comfort the gesture offers. It's nice, knowing Sabo will be with him if ever- if ever the Whitebeards decides he needs to go. 

***  
"You do know they love you, right?"

The question seem to echoes through the dark room. Ace and Sabo lies on the floor surrounded by two blankets and pillows. The two of them curled around each other, a space between them for their little brother. 

Ace sighs, hands curling around Sabo's shirt. He didn't dare meet the other teen's eyes, but knows Sabo understood. Sabo always does.

'I do. But what if it wasn't enough?' That expression demands. 'What if they leave me?'

"They wouldn't. They love you, Ace," the blond says, because for all that he's more possessive, he also knows Ace needs this. Needs to know he's supported, that he's loved. Needs to know he's not really alone.

"Besides, Whitebeard knows, and that first _mate_ of yours," the word mate included a lewd grin, and Ace flushes, "I'm sure they won't mind. You don't even have to tell the whole crew, just the commanders. This way they'll know why, and it'll be easier. And I won't force you. Just until you're ready."

Ace grumbles a bit, frowning thoughtfully. Sabo is right. But he also knows Squard, who hates Roger more than anything. Knows Juzo, who's mom is a victim of the Baterilla hunt. 

Sabo watches him, and hums. "Let's sleep on it, yeah?"

"Okay."


	7. Routines

Despite Sabo's initial fears, its easy to fall to a routine while living with Ace. Oh, there are changes. His brother had grown since the last time that they had met. His gait is cheerier, his posture more relaxed, his words politer, and his narcolepsy is definitely worse now. His smiles are brighter, too, and he does _paperwork_. But despite all of these, under all these changes Sabo can see so easily, its still Ace.

Ace, who always takes his bath with someone else. Ace, who likes to curl up into a ball of tangled limbs with him. Ace, whose thirst for fights fuels Sabo's in turn. Ace, who wakes up in the middle of the night, before going back to sleep. Ace, who makes him fight for his food, just like back then. Ace, who hates compliments and blushes bright, bright red whenever someone does. Ace with wavy hair and angry eyes, Ace who is Sabo's first friend, master, partner, _everything_.

Its _Ace_ , his best friend and brother, the boy who he knows inside out. Its a relief, such huge relief, that Sabo still does after all this time.

***

Ace had known he had change a lot since 9 years ago. He had known that the angry child he was then was buried under many, many layers of politeness and cheeriness. Knows that the Whitebeard's have not been exposed to that him for too long, that they hadn't known that anger is his saving grace, that revenge was one of the things that fuels his too bright fire. That he is on his best if he is protecting someone.

But Sabo does.

Sabo knows what he was like, when anger is his best friend and pain is all he knew. Sabo knows him best, knows why he loves to dine and dash, knows what its like living on a forest. He understand the bloodlust Ace tried so hard to hide from his family, the pain he kept under wraps. Knows the feeling of dirt under his feet, physically connecting with nature, a cold pipe in his hands, the wind in his hair, and the sun shining on his face.

And its so easy to fall back into the past with Sabo beside him. Easy to use his more vulgar words, easy to spar against someone who stands beside him, who can predict his movements. Easier to find his bearings, to be happy. To remember his childhood, and not hurt as much. To not regret letting Sabo go, because what's there to regret when Sabo is in front of him?

Its not just that, though. The need to hunt itches under his skin, urging and taunting him. He could see it in Sabo's eyes, too, when their eyes meet sometimes. He knows that the spars are great, are better than fighting Marco, who'll kick his ass before he can even move, or Haruta, who goes easy at him. Thatch is closer to everything he's used to, all sophisticated moves and sharp jabs, but it wasn't enough.

Now, simply sparring with Sabo isn't enough either. He — they — need more. 

Just to, just to make sure that this is real. To assure that Sabo is free, and can go out and play in the sun once more. 

To assure Ace that Sabo is here with him, truly, fully, no kidding at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Marco sighs, rubbing his forehead as he enters the dining room. He's been stuck inside his room the whole day, doing paperwork that Thatch was supposed to do. And not avoiding Ace and his brother. No matter what Thatch says. 

He looks up, ready to berate the chef, only to freeze at the horrified look in his face. He blinks slowly, stepping forward to poke the man's arm.

"Thatch."

The man startles, looking at him with wide eyes. His lower lip trembles, eyes teary. Marco frowns, brows furrowing.

"Thatch? What's wrong?"

"M- Marco... There's two of them. _Two!_ "

Marco looks around, taking account the morbid fascination that has taken over his sibling's faces. His eyes settles to the pair they'd been watching. And, to his worry, Thatch is right.

Sabo matches Ace in the eating department, if not a bit more... Held back. Perhaps for the sake of pol—

His stomach churns as Sabo fits a whole slice of pie inside his mouth, while Ace stuffs his with meat. Nevermind politeness, then.

He looks away, appetite lost. Thatch smirks at him, and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm redacting the food cost from Ace's division, yoi," he murmurs to his brother, who laughs. He pushes him away, shaking his head fondly.

***  
Haruta carefully watches as Sabo catches the pipe Ace had thrown at him. He had heard Acr ask the other for a spar, and he came to watch them. He wants to know how well the noble can hold himself against a fight, okay?!?

The noble gives the pipe a few twirls, doing a few poses that looks kinda familiar to Haruta, but nothing concrete. He wonders a little about that, before dismissing it. Ace gives his own pipe a fewspuns too before straightening.

"No haki, no devil fruit, 50 spars each."

Sabo nods, then grins. 

"Go!"

Haruta blinks in surprise as Ace ducks the swipe from Sabo, then twirls away, his own pipe taking a swing. The pipe embeds itself to the floorboards, and he winces. Blenheim is gonna ask about that, later. Haruta briefly wonders if telling the man the noble did it is believable.

It isn't, but what else will he say?

The two metal pipes clashes against each other, and Haruta's jaw drops. The two jumps away from each other, before attacking once more. Ace does a feint, but the noble doesn't take it, so he drops low and tries to swipe Sabo off his feet. Said man jumps, does a flip, then swings the pipe towards Ace's head. Ace brings his pipe up, using it to push the other away.

The two dances, twirling and flipping and pipes clashing, and Haruta watches with careful eyes. Ace would undoubtly win, he knows, but the noble seems to match him blow for blow. They're going to either tie, or Ace would exhaust the noble brat. But that's only because Sabo is so out of shape it's not funny. He's thin, and Haruta doesn't want to believe he's being starved, but...

He knows how tight a noble's diet is. And from tge way he ate last night...

Haruta gulps, and pays more attention to the fight. Sabo does a move, and Haruta freezes because he knows that move. He had seen it so many times before. From the opposite side, specifically, Garp the Fucking Fist. Ace automatically blocks it, and Haruta's eyes widens as he realizes something.

Ace had been using Marine moves too, now that he thinks about it. He vontinues watching, carefully taking notes of the moves they used, and wonders how they can mix this moves so well he almost didn't recognized it. 

But those aren't the only moves he sees. There's a few things too, an a attack eerily similar to that move he saw a bandit use once. That move Thatch used that one time he hunted with him. 

Haruta hums, stunned by the new knowledge he found. Then he shrugs, because if Ace wanted them to know, he'll tell them. He is their brother, after all.

Doesn't mean Haruta won't be watching carefully. He's not the commander of the Intelligence Division for nothing.


	9. Time To Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Thanks to all who commented, especially the ones who said good luck, agreed with me, and those who informed me of a stupid mistake because I'm an idiot. As an apology, I'm posting this.
> 
> And to those who're curious, I aced my thesis. I think. Probably. I was informed by trusted sources that I'm in the Honor List, so. 
> 
> *hoists up a glass of juice*
> 
> CHEERS!

"Pops!"

Marco looks down to Ace from his perch, watching as he practically skipped towards their father. The blond brat follows a step behind him, but it's a familiar view nowadays. You can't seem to see one of them without the other.

"I heard from Izou that there's an uninhabited island on our way, and we were wondering if we can make a stop..."

Ace peers at their father through his lashes, lips jutted out just a bit. Something in Marco wants to melt, and he looks away from him to the other brat. The younger man was grinning at him knowingly, wagging his eyebrows. He rolls his eyes.

"Go ask Marco. You know he's the one who plots our routes," his father rumbles, glancing at him briefly.

Marco looks at him with a betrayed look.

"But he's been avoiding me," Ace whines, plopping down on the deck, "I don't know what I did..."

_Don't look, don't look, don't look—_

Marco takes a peek at the black haired man, and almost cries. He looks miserable. A mess. A cute, miserable mess. _Goddamnit._

"Well, are you sure he's the one who's avoiding you? I mean, you've been spending your days attached to me," Sabo shrugs, nudging the fire brat with his foot, "I mean, I can take care of myself and stuff."

"Huh. You're right."

Ace scrambles to sit, looking up to his brother. Sabo smirks.

"I'm always right. Now go find your phoenix."

Ace grins, before turning around and starting his search for Marco. Sabo shakes his head, before smiling up at Whitebeard. Marco looks down at him, dropping from where he's been watching directly to their father's lap. 

"Talk to him, won't you? Ace is a bit slow, especially in—"

Sabo stops, before chuckling. Marco sighs, before following Ace. He wonders what the blond brat was going to say, before dismissing it. He's got another brat to worry about.

***  
"They're rather oblivious," Sabo says, glancing at the man his brother calls father. Whitebeard chuckles.

"That, they are, my son," he says, smiling at Sabo. He flushes, looking down. He's not used to anyone saying those words so... Warmly. At least, not to him. He shuffles, just a bit, before glancing at the man again.

"Come. Tell me what's bothering you," Whitebeard pats his lap, and Sabo almost takes the offer. He stops himself, but sits beside the man's knee. He leans on the warmth the man—his father, now, he thinks with no small wonder—and hums.

"He's really happy here," he says quietly, "I'm glad."

"You say that as if he wasn't, before."

"He used to be so angry, long, long ago. He's lighter here. Warmer. I wish I was one of the reasons..."

Sabo doesn't know why he's telling this to someone. Especially someone who's virtually a stranger. He doesn't know why he feels safe here either. Did spending his time with the nobles messed with his instincts?

He wishes, really, really hard, that it didn't. Maybe it's Ace. Ace trusts this people, cares for this people, and in the end, that's always been enough for Sabo.

"And you are," the voice startles him out of his mind, and he automatically looks up.

He frowns, confused. The man smiles, so warm and fond, and Sabo wants to ask him how he can look at him like that. He opens his mouth to ask, but a shout of joy from Ace distracts him.

"It seems Marco had approved," Whitebeard—Oyaji?—murmurs, and Sabo grins widely. 

Time to hunt.


	10. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very OOC, I think, but I'm very pumped up and high on victory. Thanks to everyone who had commented, in the past, present and future, and all the people who gave Kudos. Thanks for being supportive of this story, everyone.

Marco watches carefully as Ace and Sabo looked at each other with challenge in their eyes. The two twirls their pipes, before glancing at the others around them.

"Teams of two. No haki. The most animals brought back wins."

Sabo's eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking Phoenix—san," he decides, and Ace frowns in protest. Thatch throws his arm around him as he opens his mouth.

"I'll be your partner, then!" 

Thatch winks at Marco, and he scowls at him. The chef waves cheerfully, before dragging Ace away. And leaving him with the newest brat.

"Come, Phoenix—san. Let's hunt," said brat says, leading the way towards the forest. Marco reluctantly follows.

"Just... Call me Marco," he murmurs, uncomfortable.

The other man hums, before nodding. For a while, they walked aimlessly, and Marco wonders what the man is doing now. The blond stops, then looks around carefully. He frowns at Marco.

"Alright, Marco. Do you love Ace?"

Marco splutters and stumbles on a root. He also gapes at unimpressed boy, whose arms are crossed. It's rather unbecoming, but he wasn't expecting that.

"I—wha— Of course I do! He's my—"

"I swear to Davy Jones if you say brother I'm going to kill myself. If you looked at Thatch the same way you look at my brother, I'd need bleach."

Marco lets out a growl, and Sabo laughs. He swings the pipe to his shoulder, beaming.

"C'mon. You love him romantically, right?" the tone was lighthearted, but Marco can't help but feel uncomfortable. He takes a step back.

The teen chuckles, shaking his head.

"You should tell him. He really likes you too."

With that, the teen turns and started walking away from him. Marco watches him kill beast after beast, but can't help but notice that there are times he seems to expect someone else. He tries to fill the spaces, but he can't help but be distracted by their talk.

***  
It was already dawn when they returned to the Moby. Ace and Thatch won, but Marco can't really look at them. Not after what Sabo just said. 

Thankfully, between the four of them, they had hunted enough food to last them a month or two. Even with two black holes in the ship. And that means rechecking the stocks, and more paperworks.

Marco never thought he'll be glad for the monstrous paperworks he needs to do, but as he makes a tactical retreat to his room, he whispers a small thanks to the sea.

He needs to think.


	11. Oh No, My Hand Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

Months passed. Sabo slowly gains callouses in his hands, his hair grows, his gait relaxes. Haruta watches warily, at first, but the new kid is mischievous and hilarious and very, very creative. Jozu can't look at him directly for weeks after that one time Sabo got caught in a prank. Marco needed _bleach_ , and even Haruta blushed from some of the curses that left the blond brat's lips.

Ace, of course, found it very hilarious, if the way he practically chokes to death by laughing was any indication. 

Then Thatch decided he wants to prank Marco, again. The man never learns, but so can't Haruta and Ace. Sabo, to this day, claims he was dragged into it, but Haruta knows better. The man willingly followed them. 

Surprisingly, Sabo joined his division instead of Ace's. Or even Izou's, which would fit him better.

***  
But peace was never meant to last, and Haruta receives two seperate reports of someone attacking some islands in their protection. Thatch volunteered, and so did Sabo. Ace tried to argue his way too, but Marco asks for his help with the other report. 

Sabo and Ace glared at each other, having that secret conversation of theirs, before Ace sighs and agrees.

***  
Sabo quietly packs his things, before sighing and plopping on the bed.

"I'll be fine, Ace."

He hears Ace sigh. 

"I know, 'Bo, but I'm afraid."

He shakes his head, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about me. I have Thatch. Worry about how you'll ask Marco out, instead. It'll be just the two of you, right?" 

Ace nods, before he freezes.

"Are you and Thatch..."

Sabo's mind blanks, then he snorts. He started giggling. Ace scowls at him, throwing a pillow that hit him straight in the face.

"By the Sea, Ace, no! He's been pining over Izou for a while now," he says amusedly.

Ace pouts at him, and Sabo chuckles. His brother is an idiot.

***  
"Bye!"

Sabo waves goodbye to the ship that quickly became home, grinning widely. Not as much as the tree house was home, but it was close, closer than anything will ever be, he thinks. 

"What cha thinkin' about, young padawan?"

Thatch throws an arm around his shoulder, andhe laughs.

"Oh you know. Wondering when Ace will confess. If Marco would do it first. If you'll ever find the courage to tell Izou those feeling of yours. The usual," he laughs, ducking to avoid the swipe of Thatch's hand. He sticks his tongue out, and Thatch turns away dramatically.

"Honestly! Kids these days! No respect for their elders!"

He cries, pulling a white handkerchief out of nowhere and blowing his nose on it. Sabo snorts, pushing the man lightly. 

"Go cry me a river, old man."

"No respect at all!"

***


	12. I'm So, So Sorry About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... It turns out I can't write a getting together scene without it becoming disgusting. So have this instead, while I try to find a way to make my favorite two oblivious idiots confess.
> 
> *waves cheerfully*

The ride to the island was unsurprisingly slow, but Sabo soon found himself watching Thatch talk to the mayor of the town. The serious look on Thatch's face sobers him up, and he purses himself, taking note of everything the mayor says—

And all the possible exits. Old habits die hard, and instincts die harder. He hums, nodding occasionaly, watching the villagers move about. Noting those who'll be easy to bribe, who'll easily talk, the gossips, the dangerous ones.

"Let's go, Sabo."

He stands, giving the mayor a smile and a nod. He fixes his top hat, and follows the commander out.

"What do we have?"

"Just some rookie, nothing to worry about. The mayor said they came from the forest side, so let's assume they docked on the other side of the island. But to be sure, we'll take a quick peak on the docks."

"Won't it be faster for us to seperate?"

"Yes, but there's only the two of us. It's safer if there's two of us than just one."

Sabo hums, tilting his head in understanding. He leads the way to the docks, walking around to find any weird activities or huge ships. Nothing of the sort. Just a bunch of fishing boats. No merchants ship either, but it's not that surprising. There are fewer merchant ships in the Grand Line than in the blues.

He meets Thatch's eyes, then tilts his head towards the forest. The chef nods, and they move swiftly towards the tree line. They had a lot to cover.

***  
They find the ship in a cliff, its occupants wide awake. It was a rickety old thing, and Sabo was surprised it was able to reach this far. It won't last a day more at sea, he reckons. 

They attack swiftly, and with a few threats and not a small amount if violence, they find out they were here to challenge Whitebeard. By attacking an island in his protection. He'd say they're a lot stupid, but Ace—oh. Wait. Yeah, they're very stupid.

So is Ace.

They were easily rounded up, and Sabo cracks his knuckles as he enters the ships to raid it. His first raid as a pirate. He feels like crying, but it'll be rather embarassing.

He picks the lock swiftly, and Thatch winks. They look around the room, and the chef immediately goes to take the gold. As the commander divides the gold into three, he does a quick inspection around the room. A fruit, purple and very swirly, caught his eye, and he picks it up.

"Thatch?"

He walks towards his brother, showing him the fruit. Thatch chuckles, and says, "Aren't you a lucky one. That's a devil fruit."

"Huh. How do you divide this, then?"

He asks, throwing it upwards then catching it again. He offers it to Thatch, who shakes his head.

"Finder's keeper. You can decide what you want with it. Honestly, only the berries are divided between the crew and the finder. For food, and other ship things, you know?"

Sabo hums, placing the magical fruit inside his bag.

"Wonder what fruit it is..."

"Maybe they'll have a book about in the town," Thatch says, heaving two of the bags on his shoulders.

He grins, taking the last one.

"Maybe."

***  
There was no books about the Devil Fruit in the island. It was upsetting, but there's nothing they can do about it. Thatch offers to take them on a detour, but Sabo wants to get home already. So they do.

The ride home was boring, but he doesn't care much. He's busy contemplating about the devil fruit that landed on his lap. Not literally, but you know what he means.


	13. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who wants the MarcoAce getting together stuff, I'll make a separate fic for it because oh my god, my plot—
> 
> I mean... Uh... 
> 
> Imagine doing chores all day, then opening my email to see so many comments already, which I swear to everything I love I'll reply to later, and I love all of you so, so much.
> 
> *gross sobbing*
> 
> Also, a question. Do you guys want me to update this like, every other day, or weekly? Or just one big update of all finished chapters? I've got a lot of free time and well, I'm like, four chapters done so...???

" Izou! Marco! Ace! Everyone! Guess what Sabo found in the island?"

Thatch says cheerfully, an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know, yoi," Marco says drily, "maybe his will to live after being stuck with you for two weeks?"

Izou snorts.

"Bold of you to assume he didn't lost it again on the ride back."

Thatch throws a betrayed look at the crossdresser, who laughs. The chef's eyes softens, and Sabo stifles a laugh at his reaction. Smitten, this one is. 

Finally, he notices the arm Marco casually has around Ace. He grins widely.

"Oh. What's this? Do I smell confession in the air?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Ace blushes tomato red, while Marco nuzzles him affectionately. Sabo tries so hard to not coo at the two. 

"No. You smell _sex_ in the air, oh innocent one," Haruta giggles, and Ace lets out a small sound of embarassment. Sabo collapses laughing.

"Now, what did you find in the island?"

Sabo grins, and everyone looks at him.

"A fruit, see?"

He pulls it out for them to look at, and not even a few minutes later he was shuddering. His instincts was screaming danger at him, and he discretely glances around. His eyes catches Teach, who smiled at him. He gulps, giving a trembling smile back.

"Are you okay? You kinda paled, there," Haruta says, but Sabo wasn't looking at him. He looks at Ace, telling him they need to talk, now.

"Ah. Just a bit tired," he assures his commander, who opens his lips to probably offer his help.

"I'll take him to his room," Ace says cheerfully, hauling Sabo up and dragging him towards their room, "Marco, do you mind letting us borrow your Devil Fruit book? No? Please bring it to our room, okay? Thanks!"

The two practically disappears, and Marco sighs.

"You heard him. You guys return to your tasks, now."

The crowd of curious pirates disperses, until only the commanders remain.

"You reckon he's sick?" Atmos asks, frowning. Harua frowns.

"Nah. It's more like... He was afraid."

"That's weird."

Marco lets out a small huff, walking towards his cabin.

"I'll ask what's the problem, yoi."

***  
"Should I eat it?"

Sabo asks quietly, staring at the page dedicated to the Yami Yami no Mi.

"I mean, it's your choice, 'Bo. But I'd trust it in your hands than anyone else's," Ace says from where he's lying on Marco's lap. Sabo hums.

"If you don't want to, you can just throw it in the ocean, yoi. Better there than in an enemy's hand."

Ace nods, and Sabo gives them a wry grin. He plops down on his bed, raising the fruit until its right in front of him. The light is directly shining down on it making it glow. Creepy.

Sabo blinks, letting out a yawn.

"So what did you decide?!?"

The door suddenly slams open. What happened next seems to happen in slow motion. The fruit slips from his hand, directly to his open mouth. He automatically swallows, choking a bit. Then suddenly, a bitterness he never tasted before explodes inside his mouth. It's like—

Like that rotten meat he ate once in the Terminal, but ten times worse and dipped in acid and mud. Maybe shit, too.

Sabo coughs harshly, tears in his eyes, cursing every deity he ever believed in, Thatch, the situation, Thatch, the now laughing Ace, Thatch, and Marco who's not doing anything else. Not necessarily in that order.

"I hate all of you," he chokes out after he drank all the water in his bedside table, "I hate all of you and I think I lost Will again. By the Lands, that was the most awful thing I've ever eaten in my whole life."

"I—you're face, 'Bo!" Ace chokes out, cackling, while Marco coughs to hide his laughter. Thatch has tears streaming down his eyes.

"Go fuck yourselves, you bastards. I'm taking a walk," he grumbles, stomping outside.

"Aww, lil bro. Don't be like that!"

Thatch chuckles following him. Sabo walks faster, catching sight of Teach. He's got no opinion of the man, doesn't know much about him aside from that he's part of Ace's division and loves cherry pies.  

"Hello, Sabo," the man grins, and Sabo almost steps back, "just the man I want to see. I'd like to see the devil fruit you found, if you don't mind."

He hears himself make an unidentifiable noise, and the man's grin turns nasty. Sabo froze, eyes wide. The man towers over him, and for a second it was Bluejam all over again, hovering over him and his brothers as his father drags him away.

He sees the glint of knife, and he stumbles backwards, wide eyed and trembling. Fire is around him, and he's hearing Ace screaming his name. He's burning, burning with the Terminal, with its occupants, with his brothers and it _hurtshurtshurts—_

Except the fire isn't hurting him, isn't burning, and Ace is right there, holding him, and there's Thatch, sword holding off Teach's knife, and Marco has a talon wrapped tight around the traitor's neck.

"I—what's happening?" Izou asks, and Sabo turns to look at him. Beside him is someone from his division, probably the watchman for tonight.

"It seems, brother, that we have a traitor on board."

Marco's eyes was dark, with rage and hurt, and Sabo gulps. Something inside him twists, and he looks away. He buries his head on Ace's shoulder, letting out a choked sob. He's trembling, and he hates it, but he almost died and there was fire, and—

He swallows, hard, and lets his tears flow. He can be brave another day.


	14. Uh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Alice is a disposable OC I made up to fill in the second division commander once upon a time. She's a bitch and not important. But I needed her for more angst and stuff so... She's not coming back again. Maybe.
> 
> *glances at a stack of papers*
> 
> Yah.

"Why did you do it, my son? Why would you harm your brother?"

Teach looks up, lips pulled into a nasty grin. Sabo wants to punch him in the face to get rid of it, but holds himself back. 

"He found the only fruit that could defeat you," the man cackles, eyes shining with madness and greed, "the fruit that will make me the Pirate King!"

"You could have ask for it," Haruta snarls, and Sabo can't help but wonder when the older man became protective of him. 

Teach chuckles.

"Why would I, when I could simply take it away? I'm tired of pretending to be one of you, acting like I want to be your son or your brother," the bearded man spats out, spitting on the floor near Oyaji. Sabo bristles angrily, but Marco places a hand on his shoulder, blank eyed and jaw tight. 

"You broke the only rule of this crew, Marshal D. Teach, and we had found you guilty. I ask the wronged person to offer his suggestion of how you'll be dealt with."

Cold masks of indifference covers the faces of every crew member, but Sabo knew all of them are grieving their brother, the same way he knew the suggestion is simply a formality. Ace nudges him quietly, eyes sad, and Sabo gives a small, bitter smile. He glances at Marco, whose poker face doesn't show any of the tears he wept earlier, then to Thatch, whose back is straight and not looking at anyone. Haruta gives him a shrug, obviously upset, and Izou tilts his head a bit.

Sabo looks at Atmos, at Rakuyo, at Curiel and at Blamenco. He looks at Jozu and at Jiru, at Fossa and then at Blenheim. He looks at Namur, and at Kingdew. He looks at Vista, and to each and everyone of the men he now calls brother under Whitebeard'—Pops'—flag. He takes a deep breathe, and whispers,

"I ask for his head, Oyaji."

The pain in his father's eyes was for all to see, and Sabo wants to cry as the strongest man in the world raises his weapon to kill his traitorous son. A son, a brother, a man all these people cared for. A man they adored, whom they looked up to. He wonders how twisted a person must be to give up this family for gold. For riches that is more of a myth nowadays, kept alive by the Marines denial and rumors spread and exaggerated by the lips it passed.

The head detaches from the neck, and Sabo catches Ace when he collapses, crying against his shoulder. He watches as Marco rans a hand through his brother's hair, before ordering the body to be thrown away, to the sea. He watches Thatch pull Izou closer, the cross dresser tucked beneath his chin. He watch Haruta bury himself against Oyaji, trembling and crying. He watches as the second division huddles around him and Ace, all of them teary eyed and trembling.

Because the man may not have loved this crew, but they loved him and unrequited love is as painful as a pretend one.

***  
It hurt.

To lose a brother in a fight hurts, so much, too much, but to know they were never yours...

It burns. The realization tastes like ash, bitter in a way Haruta never thought he'll taste again. A wound so deep, ripped open once more by someone he loves. He wants to hate Sabo, because it'll be so easy to blame him, to think that if he did not find the fruit...

But he can't. It'll be unfair of him, not when the man almost died. Not when he's the one who failed him, failed his brothers, and his father. If only he realized it sooner, if only he weren't so blind, if only—

But there's no use of what ifs, not in the kind of life they lead. There's a lot of things he should've done, in hindsight, but there's only so much information he could see, right? Teach had fooled them all, even Marco and Pops, and so did Alice. Alice, who slipped right under his nose and stabbed them where it hurts the most.

And now, Teach. Both of them they called sibling and child, both loved by them and who he thought loved them back. People he trusted, and now another knife sinks in their metaphorical backs, and it hurts.

It hurts in a familiar, haunting way, one that Haruta thought he escaped after joining the Whitebeards. 

Because the thing about betrayals is that it always catches you unaware. And it feels like personal failure, each time it happens. It was his responsibility, and he failed.

Again.

***  
Marco should've _known_. 

He should've known and that knowledge _hurts_. He remembers, all too clearly, the day they welcomed Teach to the fold. He was the one who brought him in front of their father, so innocently proud of finding a brother in all things but blood. He was younger then, blindly hopeful of this new life presented to him and naïvely trusting of the man who saved him.

He was the one who took Alice in, too.

Its... painful, he thinks, how every memory he have of them are now forever tainted by the fact that they betrayed the crew, their family. The place, the people, who unconditionally cared for them, trusted them, who welcomed them and gave them a home.

Not everyone mourns, of course, but Marco is all too aware of the loss, watching his brothers and lover collectively blame themselves for this. He wants to call them out, to stop them, but he doesn't have the will to do so right now.

Not when he really should've known.

***  
"This is going to be so fucking rude and shit, but stop moping!"

Ace looks up from where he's playing with his food, eyes wide. His brother is bristling, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Sabo, good ol' Sabo who is blunt and sharp and sarcastic on the best days, grabs his shoulders hard enough for it to bruise. He opens his mouth to retort, but the other glowers at him darkly. Ace gulps.

"No! Listen here, my dearest brothers with self blame issues the size of Grand Line, this is not your fault. In fact, none of you are at fault here, especially you, Haruta. You couldn't have known. Now will you lot stop your sulking and do a funeral for the man you cared for and not the traitor?"

"The bastard doesn't deserve it," Thatch snaps, and Sabo slams his hand on the table.

"Damn right, he doesn't! But y'all need the closure a funeral can give you, to say goodbye to that man who you had called brother and son, to the man whom you lot loved, no matter if that love is unrequited or not. Just because he didn't love you back doesn't make your love for him invalid. It doesn't change the fact that a part of you cared for him, and a small part of you always will. A part of you will always mourn for those memories you shared with him, the fondness deep seated inside your heart. What you need isn't compartmentalizing the feelings of love you had and denying that you cared for them, what you need is too acknowledge it, and understand that its okay."

Sabo was red in the face when he's done, eyes tight and glassy in a way that says 'I-want-to-cry-but-you-need-a-rock-and-that's-what-I'll-be-till-you're-okay-again.' Ace let's out a choked sob and says,

"You need to take your own advice."

And Sabo smiles, sharp with bitterness and soft with sorrow. Its a startling contrast, and it makes him look vaguely constipated that it makes Ace want to laugh and cry at the same time. His next words effectively snuffs out that urge.

"I already did."

***  
The crew holds a funeral for Teach, and all the memories that will be forever disgraced by his betrayal. It hurt, a lot, and most words were questions with too painful answers. Ace, himself, couldn't stop himself from asking why. 

Logically, he knows the answer. But emotions, especially pain, never happened logically, so he asks and asks and asks, again and again, grieving for the bastard he once called brother. For the man who loved cherry pies, the man who encouraged him to take the second commander position, the man who was a friend to him, his subordinate, his responsibility.

He grieves, and when he's done, he goes on. He feels lighter, somehow, and he acknowledges that he have Sabo to thank for that.

A lot of good things in his life is, he muses as he watch the man 'accidentally' push Thatch into Izou, sending Haruta to a fit.

The betrayal still feels fresh, like a newly stitched wound, but as Marco slips an arm around his waist, Ace can't help but feel content with his life. They're not fine, not yet, but someday they will be and that's enough.

He leans against the phoenix, lips curling into a smile.

Its enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... 
> 
> I didn't plan for Sabo to say that. But I kinda projected my own issues and stuff and now I can't undo it. Sorry if anyone disliked it, but they loved Teach the same way I loved my mom. A betrayal simply doesn't erase that love. Emotions doesn't work like that.


	15. Woops I Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha. I said I'll update every week. I said no one dies, not here. I said this will be all sunshine and roses and happiness. I said this will be nothing but fluff and closures and peace.
> 
> You know, like a freaking liar.
> 
> (Also, I have no excuse. I got obsessed watching Tekking101's video—which are great and hilarious, by the way—and a plot bunny hopped towards me and asked to be picked up.)

"Pops! Pops! Look!"

Two sets of voices called out, high pitched and excited. Newgate looks at his youngest children curiously, watching them wave some papers. Both wears huge grins on their faces, thrill and exhaleration shining in their eyes. He snorts when Ace stumbles, and Sabo barely glanced at him. 

The brat climbs into his lap, pushing the paper into his face. Ace does the same, vibrating as he beamed. Cute, he thinks as the two glows in front of him. Finally, he tunes in to what they're saying.

"—Luffy—"

"—our little brother—"

"—bounty—"

"—can you believe it?—"

"—the crybaby—"

The two burst out giggling, collapsing on each other. Newgate shakes his head fondly, looking at the poster they were intent to make him see. It shows a boy grinning widely, eyes closed. A scar curves under his left eye. Monkey D. Luffy, it says, and he wonders what Garp thinks of this. He hums when he sees the bounty, smaller than most Paradise bounties but rather high for an East Blue one.

"What did he do to get his first bounty, my sons?" 

He asks amusedly, watching the two immediately separate from each other. Ace raises the newspaper towards himself, eyes narrowed. Then the logia burst out laughing once more.

"He—he—" he says between laughter, "he defeated all of the 'big' fishes in East Blue!"

He makes quotation marks when he says big, and Newgate nods. 

"Who're they?" Thatch asks curiously, and all three of them glances at him. Ace looks down at the newspaper again, then reads out loud.

"Arlong, Buggy, Alvida, and Don Krieg."

"Huh. Wonder what they did to make him mad," Sabo muses, leaning on Ace's shoulder to read.

"Look! It says he escaped Smoker!" 

Ace chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How about you go inform the rest of the crew with this news?" Newgate rumbles, grinning widely. 

The two beams at him, nodding, before disappearing to inform the rest of the crew. He glances when his pompadoured son snorts, eyes mischievous.

"A party to celebrate, Oyaji?"

"Of course."

***  
"I can't believe this," a voice says, disbelief coloring his tone.

'How can you betray me like this?' The question remains unasked, but the tension is thick enough for it to be heard anyway.

"Can't you?" Another huffs, infinitely amused.

The other man let's out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll need to report this. They'll—They'll ask for your head."

"And I'll give it to them without a fuss if you let me say my goodbyes first."

A pause, the silence stilted and awkward in a way it haven't been in years.

"Your village will burn. Your name will be dragged through the mud. Your reputation—"

The second voice chuckles.

"Do you think I care about my reputation? And they will be fine. Or its people will be. No need to worry. But let me say goodbye, first. You can do it when I come back."

"I shouldn't let you go."

"No, of course not."

A sigh, then, "The things I do for you, Garp. You better return."

"I will."

***  
A figure, broad shouldered and tall, walks across the dim lighted hall, covered in a black cloak steps into the light of the full moon. His footsteps, despite being as quiet as can be, are noticeably rushed. Behind him is another figure, this one smaller and slimmer, holding a den den mushi. 

The man pushes a door open, not quite throwing it but close enough. The other slips under his arm, hurrying towards the desk inside. The figure seated behind the desk looks up, watching as the snail was slammed in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

The question echoed heavily, as the two figures lowered their hood. The lady in a hat speaks first.

"Someone keeps calling us—unknown number."

The man, who has a tattoo on his face, sighs. He's gait is kept relaxed, but he eyed the snail warily as it rings once more.

The two other tenses as he reached out to answer it.

"Hello."

For a while, the other line doesn't reply. As minutes past, the fishman stiffens further, while the brunette's eyes narrow. The expression of the snail reveals nothing, as stoic as their leader's face. The face is familiar, in a dangerously horrifying way.

"I need your help."

Surprise flashes through their faces, before they wrangle it down. The leader of the Revolutionaries waves his subordinates away, making the lady bristle angrily. The fishman places a hand on her shoulder and she huffs. She follows as she's steered away, but not before throwing a scathing glare at the den den mushi.

"What."

His tone was bland, more of a blank sentence than an actual question. The other side snorts.

"How long will it take you to reach the village and evacuate it?"

His eyes narrowed, and he leans forward. He lets the other side stew on silence for a minute, before leaning back and rubbing his eyes. He sighs again, then answers.

"From here? Two weeks, give or take a few days."

The other man hums, then nods.

"Luffy would be gone by then. And Akagami seems to have a few uninhabited island."

The most wanted man in the world frowns.

"Have you asked him yet?"

"Uh... About that... I'll do it once you agreed."

For the first time since he answered the call, the lips of the den den mushi stretches into a familiar grin. The man shivers, then sighs.

"You're awfully confident about this."

"I'm an old man, brat, but I still know things. Maybe not more than you, nowadays, but enough for it to matter."

"Just send me the coordinates once you're done."

***  
"Captain! Captain! Your lady is calling—"

Dazed eyes blinks slowly as the man gestures for the snail. He answers it, grinning.

"Hello, this is the most good looking man in the seas, how can I serve you?"

A pause on the other side makes him frown.

"If that's the way you always greet Makino, no wonder your head got so big."

The familiar voice of Garp the Fist snaps him out of his daze, and he scowls.

"Why do you have her snail? In fact, why are you calling me?"

"Ah... I have a favor to ask, as an uncle to the husband of my niece."

"Its to early for this shit," he groans quietly, but sighs in acceptance as the den den mushi's eyebrow rises.

"Do you have an uninhabited island that the Marines do not know about?"

"Why?" He asks suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Its... Complicated. But the village—and the Dadan Family—needs a place they can live in without the Marines finding them—"

"What did you do—" he hisses quietly, but was cut off.

"That's none of your business. Your business is to meet up with the Revs who'll be evacuating the whole Foosha village, so that my niece—your wife—and the rest of them will live," the voice was curt and serious, in a way that reminds him of the years this same man tailed his Captain.

He lets out a wordless snarl, but stops when the familiar voice speaks again.

"Please."

The plea freezes him inside out, reminding him of that time his Captian whispered the same word when begging him to flee. Full of desperation, panic, a tone only used by men on the end of their rope. Men who's already losing hope.

He curses, before sighing.

"Tell your son to meet us in the Calm Belt, in the island near Amazon Lily. We'll take them from there. Now let me talk to my dearest—"

"Hi, Shanks!"

He grins once more.

"Hello, my love."


	16. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire :P

"Pops! We've got a visitor! And its riding a..."

"Is that a sea king?!?"

Incredulous shouts could be heard from above, and Marco frowns, turning towards the horizon. He squints, and, sure enough, they have a visitor riding a terrified sea king. The Vice Admiral is wearing an offensively bright outfit, all neon colors that is quite a huge contrast to the white he usually wears when Marco sees him.

Ace seems to lose all his colors, while Sabo takes a terrified step back, both covering their heads. His frown deepens, sharing a look with pops.

"Permission to board?"

Whitebeard purses his lips, gesturing for the two to hide behind him. The two brats gives him a grateful look, before diving behind his chair. The strongest man in the world chuckles, before nodding at Marco.

"Permission granted, yoi."

The old man heaves himself up, carrying a barrel of... Sake, he muses, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Garp," his father rumbles, eyes narrowed.

"Newgate," the man returns dryly, "I heard you found my strays. I'd like to confirm it, myself."

Marco watches as everyone stiffens, and wonders why the man came here alone with no virtual place to run to. His father's grip around his bisento tightens, but Garp just look... Tired. Weary. Not that most of his brothers would realize this, since the only reason _he_ does is because he's been Pop's first mate since forever. 

"No need for that," the old man says light heartedly, his finger up his nose, "I'm just here for a family visit. Somewhere private, where no one can listen to us."

The two stares at each other for a long time, carefully taking note of each other. Then Oyaji tilts his head, lips pulled into a small frown.

"My room should be enough. Come, brats."

***  
Garp lets the pirate lead the way, falling slightly back to walk beside his grandsons. The two keeps trading glances, and he sighs loudly. The two jumps and looks at him with huge, startled eyes. 

He chuckles, pulling the two down for a hug the moment they enter Newgate's rooms, simply feeling them breathe. He knows the two are surprised, their arms tentatively hugging back, and feels a brief pang of remorse. He's not the best grandfather, he knows—too brash and too absent and not enough, never enough—the same way he's never been a good father.

But he loves them, loves all of his brats, no matter how much it seems like he doesn't.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, too quietly for the others beside the ones his hugging to hear, then repeats it again. His arms tighten around them in one last hug, then steps back. He glances at the confused look on the brats faces, and snorts despite himself.

He looks the Phoenix up and down, and laughs, slapping his back cheerfully. If it was harder than it should be for a friendly pat and makes the man double over, that's for him to know and the rest of them to speculate on. 

"Take care of my grandson, Phoenix, and don't dare to break his heart. I'll break all your bones if you do," he says brightly, not thinking of the fact that he won't be able to. 

"Is that a threat, yoi?"

"Nah," he says brightly enough to fool even himself, "its a promise."

The strongest man in the world laughs, but Garp can see the way his grip tightens on his bisento. He smiles, knowing there's no safer place for his grandsons than here. For the given definition of safe.

He chuckles, shaking his head as Ace splutters, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Then he looks at Newgate, nods, and ruffles the hair of the children he calls grandsons.

"Ah... I should leave now. I'll show myself out," he mutters, lazily waving a hand as he jumps on his new pet, "people to see and places to be, you know?"

He turns back, looking at his brats one last time and grinning as widely as he can. 

"Goodbye, Ace, Sabo."

"I—Bye, shitty geezer."

"Bye, old man."

But they were grinning too, despite being a little confused and a lot more surprised, and Garp figured that's enough for him. Newgate's crew is a great place for them to be.

Briefly, he thinks of the paper he slipped inside the other brat's pocket, and hopes they follow his instruction, just this one time.

***  
Sabo takes out the piece of paper on his breast pocket once they got inside their room.  His brows furrows as he reads it, lips curling downwards. Ace makes a questioning noise when he freezes, eyes going wide with terror. 

Marco hums from where Ace is lying on him, watching as the former noble suddenly closed off. The fire logia grabs the paper, and he reads it with him. What was written made his blood run cold.

_Someone found out. Made a deal. A month from now. Don't come.  I'm saying my goodbyes, brats. You should warn them, you know? The same way I'm warning you now._

It was short, and without context indecipherable. But all of them does have context, and the warning is terrifying. Ace shakes between his arms, and Sabo is staring blankly at the floor. He sighs quietly, arms tightening around his lover.

"We have to tell the commanders. And the alliance... The whole crew," Ace's voice trembles, and Marco aches for the man he loves. He reaches for his lover's hand, squeezing it tightly. The other looks up, eyes worried, and he gives what he hopes a reassuring smile.


	17. Revelations, But Not To You

Haruta watches as Ace played with his hat, not looking up to them. Sabo sat beside him, grim faced. Marco was stiff, watching them carefully, but not meeting their eyes. Even Pops, who called this meeting on Ace's request, is somberly quiet.

Something like dread settles heavily in his stomach as seconds pass by and Ace hunches over himself. Trying to make himself smaller. Like—like a scared kid, about to tell his parents he broke a vase. He bites his lower lip, wondering what Garp told them to make them, especially Ace, like this.

The four of them hid it quite well, but ever since the visit they seem to be tense, an undercurrent of stiffness that Haruta rarely saw. Oh, its almost unnoticeable. He wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for it. But something sorrowful follows their footsteps, their eyes shadowed by something—something Haruta knows they're about to reveal now.

"What's wrong?" Thatch says quietly, and he glances at the chef. The man's brows are furrowed, shoulder tense and eyes serious. Ace seem to curl in further, and he frowns worriedly. He watches the two blonds beside him share a look, before looking away.

Ace gulps, then opens his mouth. Haruta leans forward, just a little bit, straining to hear his words.

"I—I'm sorry," their second youngest whispers, "I haven't been honest at all." 

Distress colors his tone, as if he's about to cry, and Haruta notes the way Sabo's hand curls tightly around his pipe. He also notes that despite this, the blond doesn't glance at the fire logia.

Rakuyo makes a small sound of curiosity, and Ace flinches. Haruta frowns as the former freezes, eyes wide with confusion.

"I... 22 years ago, the Marines went on a hunt for his child. It happened shortly after the destruction of Ohara, after the—after the Great Pirate Age begun, after the End—the End of the Pirate King," Ace whispers hoarsely, and Blamenco lets out a noise of comprehension. 

Theres only one hunt that happened after Ohara, and that was the hunt for Gol D. Roger's son. Haruta suddenly remembers that Blamenco's family is one of the victims of that horrifying purge, and wonders why Ace opened it up.

"One of those—one of those hunt led them to an island—called. Called Baterilla. Its a small island in South Blue, and in that island lived a lady. Who, who carries a D in her name. And," he stops, hands freezing momentarily from where he's turning his hat, before shakily thumbing the pins on it. 

"And inside her womb is the child they were looking for. But that lady, that lady is a D, and she has—have—a Will, and she'll bend and break reality to make that Will pass," he laughs bleakly, his fingers curling until his knuckles are white. Understanding slowly dawns at Haruta, but he refrains from speaking.

"For almost a year and a half, she extended her pregnancy, until a trusted friend came to help her. She—she died in childbirth, and the friend took the child to be hidden away," Ace continued softly, and Haruta frowns.

"He was raised in a jungle, by bandits, and it didn't help the truth. He grew up in taverns and bar fights and muck on his skin and blood caking his body. Monster, they called him. She died giving—giving birth to a monster, they said, who shouldn't have been born at all, who should've died instead of her—" it wasn't said bitterly, more like a fact, or something that was repeated over and over with no one telling him otherwise. Haruta didn't miss the way Sabo bristled angrily, lips pulled back in a snarl.

He wasn't surprised when the blond slammed his fist on the table, his whole body trembling with barely controlled rage. He was surprised, however, when Ace flinched away, but didn't look up.

"And that child is—that child grew up to be—"

Ace was stuttering out despite Sabo practically growling at Marco, who has a horrified look in his face.

"To be me—"

"Bullshit."

The word left his lips curtly, white hot rage bubbling inside him. He wants—no, _needs_ —to find those bastards that dared to tell his brother those awful things, because they deserve to be ripped apart by his bare hands, to be destroyed, those fucktards. Because. 

Because.

_How dare them hurt Ace._

"You're not a monster!" Sabo finally snarls, eyes blazing and teeth bared, turning around to face Ace, and Haruta nods his agreement.

"Thats—fuck," Blamenco curses quietly, dragging his hand over his face, "did you just told us some assholes told you you didn't deserve to live?!?"

Ace finally looks up to look at him incredulously.

"That's what your taking from this?!?"

He demands, and any other time Haruta would've laughed at his expression. 

But. 

But.

But Ace thinks they'll focus on his heritage more than the fact that he thinks he should've never been born and Haruta hates it. He hates it so much because it hurts that Ace thinks like that. 

He watches carefully when Thatch makes a wounded noise and tackles the man, babbling almost nonsensical words. Keyword being almost because Haruta swears he can slightly understand the man through his tears and sobs. Just a bit though.

The rest of the commanders shares a look, and Blamenco crouches in front of a confused Ace.

"Roger is a fucking bastard, and a devil, but so is each and every one inside this room except for Sabo who still needs a bit more training to reach that title. Does that mean we don't deserve to live? No. It just means we're different, and stronger, and that means we can defend what we love better."

"And you're one of us, Ace, and that means it doesn't matter whose blood runs through your veins. You're ours, and that's the only thing that matter," Izou whispers as he runs a hand through the fire logia's hair.

Ace bows his head, sinking into Thatch's embrace, and cries in relief. Sabo smiles, and Haruta grins.

"Hug pile!" 

He declares as Oyaji scoops them all up towards him. It should be ridiculous. It should be stupid. All of them are adults, pirates whose names strikes fear into the heart of many—but.

But cuddle piles are warm and soft and everything Haruta loves, so fuck their reputation. He hugs Ace, melting into the arms of his family. They still need to fix the way Ace thinks of himself, but right now—cuddles. He snuggles deeper, and closes his eyes with a small, serene smile.

They'll be alright.


	18. *cackling*

"We're leaving."

All the commanders freezes as they turn to look at Ace at once. The man looks a bit guilty, but determination shines clearly in his eyes.

"I—the crew needs to be informed," he whispers quietly, "and everyone in the Alliance. But that's not all. When gramps visited, he told us that—that someone found out. He made a deal. His head for mine and I can't just—"

"Wait—No! He specifically asked us not to go!" 

Sabo snaps angrily, brows furrowed. Ace turns to him and snaps, "When did we start listening to that old geezer?!?"

"I don't know—When he's probably protecting us?"

Sarcasm drips from Sabo's words, forming a puddle that makes Ace stumble. Haruta frowns. He understands him, just a bit. If Pops went and traded himself for him, he'll probably at least try unless his father uses Captain's Order. Maybe not even then.

But he also understands Sabo. Garp is trying to protect them, the only way he knew how. That sacrifice will seem redundant if Ace goes and gets himself killed or something.

He watches Marco scowl at Ace, opening his mouth to probably agree with Sabo when the door open to reveal Deuce, Ace's former First Mate. He freezes, and Haruta realizes how ridiculous they might look, practically on top of each other with Ace in the middle.

The man visibly shakes himself off, informing them not-so-grimly.

"Pops, Red Hair is coming!"

The two youngest immediately turns to him with a confused frown.

"Does he looks like his asking for a fight?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Pops hums, then let's them go.  All of them stands up, dusting themselves. He feels like blushing just a tiny little bit, and he can see Vista actually blushing. Ace and Sabo, though, are utterly shameless and simply grins at Deuce, who's avoiding looking at them at all.

"Come, my sons. We must go and see that upstart brat."

***  
"Permission to board?"

Benn Beckmann calls out, and Marco gives him the permission. A green blur has already scaled and flying towards Ace even before Marco finishes, though, and everyone stiffens. His hand automatically touched the handle of his sword.

But Ace's arms automatically wraps around tthe lady, eyes meeting Shanks in confusion. 

"M-Makino-san?" He whispers softly, rubbing small circles on the now identified lady. The lady let's out a small sob, burying her face further against his neck. 

"Oh, Ace," the lady steps back, gathering his face in her hands. Searching for something in his eyes.

"Have you seen Luffy? At all? I—Dragon-kun informed us what happened with Garp-san. He promised his father he'll protect us in Garp-san's stead. He said someone knows, and I was so worried—"

She let's out a small wounded noise then turns to Sabo sharply. 

"And you! No written letters, no calls, no nothing! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought your father finally snapped and killed you! What if Garp-san didn't mentioned it? You know how he is!"

"Exactly. Senile old man," an orange haired probably lady grumbles, a bat(or whatever Dadan's weapon is called) on her shoulders, her finger tapping the side of her forehead. She scowls at the two, her weapon hitting Sabo right in the head.

"Mean old hag! Still the manliest man among men?"

"Why you little brat—"

Shanks chuckled, and Haruta muses as he almost jumps in surprise that he really needs to pay more attention right about now because what if they were enemies?

"Easy there, Dadan-san," he said breezily, "you're surrounded by a very over-protective crew right now."

The bandit scoffs, and he bristles. 

_How dare she—_

"These two were my brat before yours," she says flatly, staring up to there father, "I was the one who stayed up for weeks on end to feed Ace as a baby. I was the one who changed his diapers, bathed him, clothed him, and if you think I won't fight for my brats then you're _wrong_."

Pops laughs, and Haruta forces himself to relax.

"Aww, Dadan. You do care!" Ace says brightly, and he sees the necklace around the teen's neck. Very similar to the necklace that hangs on this bandit's. Huh.

"No I don't, you good for nothing, useless brat! Getting into all kinds of trouble, you gave Mogra a heart attack!"

"She means herself," the man with the rooster-like hair says 'helpfully', dodging his boss' embarrassed swipe.

Sabo and Ace cackles, pulling away from Makino to hug the bandit, who burst out crying. The green haired lady had stopped crying, happily hugging her boys. Shanks just looks at them with amusement.

"Imagine if Luffy's here..." The rooster headed bandit whispers loudly, eyes laughing.

"We'd be drowning by now," the other bandit replies with no small amount of amusement, "I don't think one ship can handle the three of them all at once. I mean, Ace has been uprooting trees the size of Whitebeard when he was five, Luffy can actually aim now, and Sabo's pretty much a powerhouse in his own right."

Haruta stares at them, wondering what kind of sin he did in his past life to deserve this mess.

And how insane he is to actually like it.

***  
Later on, after introductions were made (and Haruta really doesn't want to think about that cluster fuck because honestly Ace's family is a _mess_ made of D's and criminals and powerhouses, with only two civilians, not necessarily exclusively.), the bandit gives Ace a sack of things that make him light up.

The two excitedly opens it, revealing three sake cups and a booze that made them laugh hysterically. It also contained a bunch of random thingy-ma-bobs, all from the trash heap they called Gray Terminal. 

Haruta doesn't know what to feel about the savage way Ace seems to be raised, and that most of his things are discarded by the World Nobles. He promises himself to buy the two youngest some things they can own, ones that aren't just, well, trash.

By night, there was a huge party in an island near them, where most of the Foosha village and the Dadan Bandits will stay for a while. There, they meet Woodslap, who's grumbling about criminals and Garp and 'Fucking D's, bringing storms and tsunamis and insanity, my goodness I miss the good old days—' while the rest of the village laughs at him.

Haruta didn't miss the way he ruffled the Terrible Two's hairs, though, so he kept his mouth shut.

All in all, everyone enjoyed this visit despite the very huge bomb shells that were dropped on them. Like how Dadan has a scrapbook for her brats, and all sorts of crazy shit the 'Demon Trio' had done in their childhood. And how Shanks is actually married, which is complicated at its best.

Haruta knows they still need to discuss this 'Ace and Sabo leaving' thing and Garp and their apparent connection to most powerhouses (like, Ace is the son of Roger and this Luffy kid is the son of Dragon and Sabo is connected to World Nobles and Shanks is their Uncle and their Mom/Aunt/Sister is his wife and Garp is their self-sacrificing, crazy grandfather and fuck, Haruta _really_ doesn't want to understand this but at the same time he _does_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. There's two more chapters after this. I decided to just finish this after Sabo and Ace leaves to go to Luffy, since if I continued as planned I literally won't be able to update until at least next year.
> 
> Fear not, though—
> 
> There will be another book, describing Ace and Sabo's time with Lu, and another that will be one shots. 
> 
> That's another thing. My General (( ˘ ³˘)♥) had already given me a few things to start with, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys give me prompts.
> 
> Apologies and Lots of Love,  
> Au ;)
> 
> PS: Everyone's pretty much OOC, especially Dadan. Sorry bout that. (T＿T)


	19. Sorry...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I tried a little bit of romance, and its just _awful._
> 
> *sobbing*

The next morning found them sitting around Whitebeard's bed. All the commanders sat closer to their father, while Dadan and Makino took the seats closer to Shanks, with Ace and Sabo sitting  between the two groups. Even Benn and Yasopp is with them, along with Woodslap, Dogra, and Magra.

All of them are looking at the youngest two with displeased expressions.

"You're not saving Garp-san!"

The green haired lady crossed her arms, leveling a deadpan look at the Terrible Two. Dadan cracked her knuckles, glowering at them. Shanks sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sabo nods in agreement, Ace looking at him with betrayal. He narrows his eyes at his elder brother.

"Of course not. We're stopping Luffy from doing so, too. That's why we're leaving."

"But—"

Sabo looks at Ace flatly. His finger twitches, lips pulling into a displeased frown.

"We're going to respect his wishes, Ace, just like he respected ours. He could've threatened us into joining the marines. He could've dragged us there anyway. He could've done so many things, but he didn't. It's time we do the same."

"He—He saved us, 'Bo—"

"And that's what he's doing right now too."

_We're not wasting his sacrifice,_ Sabo gestures, he saved us by giving us time and we're preparing for war, now. 

"I know! I know, okay, but he's my Grandfather and I can't—"

Sabo reaches out, pulling his brother nearer. Running a hand through the man's hair, he meets Marco's eyes pleadingly. He thinks of what he's going to say, what he should say, but can't think of anything. The other mouths an answer, and Sabo's eyes widens.

"It could use it as a trap to lure you, to kill two birds with one stone, and what will we do without you? Think about Luffy, Ace. He'll try to come and save you, however much the odds stacked against him. Think about what Makino-san will feel, what Dadan would, what Garp himself would feel knowing you wasted the time he bought you? What would Pops feel, what Marco would feel losing you? You can't be selfish about this, Ace, because Luffy will lose his grandfather and you."

_Us, probably, because I'm not letting you go on alone, and would you really do that to him?_

Ace slumps, forehead resting on his shoulders, and Sabo sighed in relief. He won this. Ace is listening, and that's exactly what he needs right now. He gives a nod to everyone. 

"But we need to help Luffy survive this, we can't let him get here, in New World, without proper training."

Everyone suddenly stiffens, and he meets Makino's eyes challengingly. The lady helds his gaze, brows furrowed and scowling. But Sabo knows she's going to agree, her love and worry for Luffy overwhelming the need to protect the two of them. Dadan would be harder to convince, but she'd worry about Luffy entering a cluster fuck unarmed than armed.

And with the ladies' approval, Shanks will yield, along with talking about family and safety and training. Maybe. He thinks. Maybe not, but he's not losing this. Not when Luffy's safety is at stake.

The Whitebeards are probably gonna ask to send people with them, and Sabo isn't gonna say no about it. He won't, but Ace will. Marco can then convince Ace, and he'll worry bout the rest of his plan later. Yeah. Totally.

"Uh... Guys? Don't wanna disturb you all, but you might wanna see this," Deuce says as he opens the door warily and all of them looks up. Sabo gives the man a skewed grin, taking the papers. Looking down, he let's out a string of curses and passes the paper to Ace.

The other passes the paper to Shanks, then buries his face into his arms with a groan. Shanks stares at the news blankly.

'Strawhat Luffy declares war to the Government.' 

The title reads, and if this doesn't convince them to let the two of them go, then Sabo doesn't know what will. Shanks slumps, reading the whole article out loud. Everyone in the room steadily goes paler, Haruta massaging his forehead. Woodslap is grumbling about D's and insanity again, while Makino-san bit her lip. Dadan had spaced out already, eyes glazed.

"In any other time, I'd be really proud of my son," Yasopp sighs as he gestures at Sniper King's poster, "but this is a ridiculous bad timing to declare this."

"This is..."

"Get your asses into gear, you two, because I don't want to know what the government will do with Luffy if he got caught right now," Benn says, eyes full of exasperation.

Thatch grins wryly.

"I'm coming with the two of you," he says, "because Marco is needed here for the preparations."

"And the rest of the Spade Pirates too," Deuce says with a nod to Marco, who bits his lips but nods back.

"I'll prepare things for your departure," Marco grudgingly murmurs, "and Haruta will handle talking to the Alliance. Izou, help him. Jozu, come help me. Sabo, Ace, go train your devil fruits. We need Sabo ready to fight with his devil fruit by the end of the week. The rest of you, go talk to your subordinates, because we're probably entering a war, now. Move, move, move!"

Everyone scrambles to follow their orders, walking out of the room with purpose and haste. The Terrible Two gets a hug each from Makino one last time before they leave, and the last thing Sabo hears is Dadan thanking Whitebeard for taking care of them. The man replies that they're his sons now, and what kind of father will he be if he hinders his sons? 

He smiles, thankful for everyone who ever loved him. Thankful Ace found him again. Thankful for Garp, who is doing what he can for them. Thankful that no matter what, they're gonna be alright with their family by their side.

***  
"I—Be careful out there, Ace," Marco whispers late that night, Ace under him. His thumb runs across chapped lips, brows furrowed with worry.

Ace smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He pulls the zoan closer to him, their lips barely touching as he stared into his lover's eyes. He pulls him down for a soft kiss, their lips moving languidly against each other.

"I'm always careful," Ace whispers a little breathlessly when they separated, and Marco snorts.

"God," he murmurs, burying his face in the space  between the logia's shoulder and neck, "I love you so, so much, you little gremlin."

Ace's body trembles as he laughs, and Marco bites him. Amusement makes him grin when Ace yelps in surprise, and he licks the bruise he just made.

Ace pulls him upwards, pressing a kiss into his mouth quickly, then grins cheekily.

"I love you too, bird boy," he says, before bursting out giggling.

Marco swallows his laughter with a rougher, more passionate kiss, more tongue and teeth than the first two, hands slowly roaming the now familiar body.

The two didn't get much sleep that night.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Watch out for the one shot series I'll be posting sometime this year. Probably. ;P
> 
> There could ALSO be a second book if you guys want, with AS traveling with Luffy's crew until Sabaody. I have plans, but only if you guys want it.
> 
> But seriously, I'd be posting some of my shit soon, all in this timeline. And another Sabo Lives one shot.
> 
> Also, shameless self promotion: I'll be posting an Avenger x One Piece soon, with the help of my dear General Suvi.
> 
> (Also please feel free to check out my original one shots if you want to) (I'm sorry for self advertising (┳Д┳))
> 
> See you next time, everyone! *throws virtual cookies all around*
> 
> I love you, and thanks for sticking with me!

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Ace whispers, pressing a kiss on Marco's lips, "and we'll be very, very careful, yeah?"

Its been a week since That Day, and everyone is worried. Truthfully, Marco would prefer that Ace stayed, but he knows the feeling of wanting to protect your younger brother. 

The reaction to Ace's heritage was mixed, some more accepting than others, but everyone swore to fight in the incoming war. All of them gave their all in the training, pushing themselves and each other to their limits.

Marco is so, so proud of them, but dread still settles in his guts. They are entering a war, and people will die no matter how hard they prepare. There will always be casualties, he knows. 

"I know, Ace. Come back in one piece, okay?"

"Was that a pun?"

He grinned, pressing a kiss on Ace's forehead then winking. Thatch does a fake gagging noise. Marco scowls at him, then meets Sabo's michiveous eyes. He grins slowly. The ex-noble pushes their head chef straight into Izou, proclaiming in a rather bland voice, "Oops. Didn't see you there, Thatch."

Marco watches as Izou laughs, pulling said man downwards and pressing a kiss in his cheek. Then the cross dresser promptly pushes the pompadoured man into the Spadille, the Spade Pirates' ship. 

"I—what?" Said the head chef, his eyes dazed as everyone laughs.

"Okay, people. Finish your good byes, we've got a long way to go!" Sabo says cheerfully, grabbing Haruta for a brief hug then dragging Ace away from Marco.

He jumps on the ship, then waves. 

"Bye, everybody! See you soon!"

"Yeah, see you soon, everyone!"

"Bye, Ace! I love you!" Marco shouts, leaning on the railing and waving.

"Ouch, Marco, just Ace?" 

Thatch places a hand on his heart, expression betrayed. Ace laughs and pushes him away.

"Shut up, Thatch! Bye Marco, I love you too!"

***  
Sabo grins, leaning on the mast as everyone shouted their own goodbyes. Deuce stood beside him, a wry grin on his lips.

"This is gonna be crazy, isn't it?"

Sabo glances at him, then returns to watching Ace scream another goodbye to Marco.

"It will be, yes. Luffy will be just like Ace, but a hundred times crazier and a thousand times riskier. That boy can get in trouble sitting on a corner."

The man snorts. 

"Better get ready for the adventure of my lifetime then. I hope the sea survives this."

He shrugs, straightening. 

"Get ready, everyone! The ship isn't gonna sail itself!" He shouts, and everyone scrambles to ready the ship for whatever the grand line throws at them.


	21. Announcement

Hey, everyone! I already posted the first chapter of the sequel. Just click the next button. ;). Its called The Days Went By and the Strawhat Pirates are there. Also, I posted a few new works if anyone's interested. Just go o my profile.

I'm sorry for self advertising >_<


End file.
